Inside Out (WBDisneyNelvanaNintendoandCartoonAllStarsMayhem42 Style)
WBDisneyNelvanaNintendoandCartoonAllStarsMayhem42's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Patty Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Kat (WarioWare, Inc.) *Joy - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Sadness - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Cindy Bear (Yogi-Bear) *Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Jay Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Fear - Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Beebee (MySims) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Dionne Warwick *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan (Train) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (WBDisneyNelvanaNintendoandCartoonAllStarsMayhem42 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (WBDisneyNelvanaNintendoandCartoonAllStarsMayhem42 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (WBDisneyNelvanaNintendoandCartoonAllStarsMayhem42 Style) - Grinny Quick Thinking *Inside Out (WBDisneyNelvanaNintendoandCartoonAllStarsMayhem42 Style) - Pepper Clark We Should Cry *Inside Out (WBDisneyNelvanaNintendoandCartoonAllStarsMayhem42 Style) - Cindy Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (WBDisneyNelvanaNintendoandCartoonAllStarsMayhem42 Style) - Tosakatchi My Bad *Inside Out (WBDisneyNelvanaNintendoandCartoonAllStarsMayhem42 Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (WBDisneyNelvanaNintendoandCartoonAllStarsMayhem42 Style): Patty Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (WBDisneyNelvanaNintendoandCartoonAllStarsMayhem42 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Category:WBDisneyNelvanaNintendoandCartoonAllStarsMayhem42 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG